Jazmine and the Superstars
by pixiepaw
Summary: Blaze is forcing Jazmine to go to a SEGA Superstars Tennis match, but that doesn't mean she'll like it! Will it dazzle her or bore her to infinity?


Today I went to see a Tennis Tournament! I wasn't actually that excited when I learned about it, but my friend Blaze really wanted me to go to it with her, so I did. Anyway, it _is _better than having to spend the day playing with Aqua, my totally annoying neighbor. _Or_ hanging out with my even-more-annoying older brother, Forrest.

So, when Blaze and I arrived at the Green Hill Zone court, (we had already missed one court, the Aqua Garden one.) Blaze was really about to blow her top. "Look!" She practically shrieked into my ear, "There are the competitors, NiGHTs versus Sonic! I bet this'll be an exciting match!" And on and on and _on._ I was surprised when I found myself actually watching the game with interest. Sonic was winning, but NiGHTs just _might_ catch up and beat him! I didn't want to miss a second.

After the quick intermission, Sonic was serving the ball, so NiGHTs was on our side. "Go NiGHTs! Go Sonic!" I yelled. I wasn't going to pick favorites, yet. Blaze had seen something across the court when I had been yelling, because she was waving like crazy at _someone_. When Sonic moved to the left, I saw who Blaze had been waving at. It was Silver! He was waving back at us, and I sighed a little. "Blaze, don't you think that Silver's _so cute_?" She looked at me, annoyance in her eyes.

"Jazmine, he's my _best friend_. I don't think that way about him."

"Oh, right. Sorry!" I blushed in embarrassment. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he's her best friend!

NiGHTs beat Sonic. It took a while, but she finally did it. Blaze and I cheered for her at the top of our lungs, because, no one's ever beaten Sonic at tennis.

The next court that NiGHTs went to was in a city. There was graffiti everywhere, and these giant speakers blasting out music. "Um, excuse me," I asked a young man on skates, whom I assumed was going to be NiGHT's next challenger, "Who are you? And what is this place?"

"Oh, hey there Squirt," He turned around and looked down at me, "I'm called Beat. And I'm from," He glanced over at some men who looked like police officers and whispered into my ear, "I'm from the Jet Set Radio group. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?" I just nodded because truthfully, I thought that he was a bit weird.

I was starting to enjoy watching NiGHTs (and Beat) play tennis. I guess that I just hadn't been looking at it through positive eyes before. NiGHTs was doing really well at this court, and I felt sorry for Beat. Even if he is weird.

NiGHTs prevailed again! I wonder if Beat even noticed that he lost actually, because he didn't seem to notice that the cheering mob was going _away_ from him. I did, however go over and shake his hand, saying that he played well. "Thanks Squirt!" He said cheerily. I just walked away then, because he was starting to annoy me.

I don't really want to go into the details about, *shudder* that horrid Curian Mansion place. Blaze and I decided that it would be a good time to eat our lunch that we had brought with us. We were still able to watch the game on a little TV that Omochao had brought out into the lunch place since, "Strangely," he said "It seems that most everyone has decided to take their lunch now." Oh well, I'd rather eat my lunch than _be_ the lunch for one of those zombies. Not that I believe they were real. Really. The only person who actually stayed out there to watch was Shadow.

That match didn't last for more than fifteen minutes! Really! I had just finished my lunch when NiGHTs finished completely whipping Amy Rose at tennis. Really, I don't know why she even signed up.

"I really, _really_ think that NiGHTs is going to win the whole Tournament!" I said excitedly to Blaze.

"Me too!" Blaze said back. "But this Ulala does look tough." And tough, she turned out to be. NiGHTs got the first point, but Ulala scored one too, right after NiGHTs. I was really, really hoping that NiGHTs wouldn't lose. She had come so far! Besides that, Ulala looked like she needed to go to the bathroom. I mean, she's so **fidgety**! She won't stand still, not even for a second. NiGHTs was in the lead again, at forty points, but Ulala was right behind her with thirty. I knew that I shouldn't get this excited about the game, but I have to admit, I was sweating pretty hard.

There was something that distracted me a little from the intense game. The balls that NiGHTs hit kept on running into this little pink _thing_. Eventually, after it had been hit about three times (I think) it walked out of the court, tired of being pelted with tennis balls.

NiGHTs, after a grueling match (In my opinion) came out on top! Blaze and I screamed so loud, I bet we woke Aqua up (serves him right) even though he lives like, miles away. NiGHTs was super happy, she even kissed the trophy after she held it up in the ultimate tennis victory. (I am definitely going to get a poster of NiGHTs for my room.) But suddenly, a big man walked in, being clothed in red and having a giant, orange moustache. "That's Eggman!" I whispered in horror to Blaze. I don't know why I was whispering, it's not like I'm afraid of- okay, I am a _little_ scared of Eggman, but if he had partially roboticized you, you'd be frightened too.

"I'm afraid our little game ends here." He said to NiGHTs in his loud voice.

"What?" NiGHTs looked confused.

"I am going to challenge you to a little game of tennis, for that lovely trophy of course." Eggman twiddled his moustache. "If you say no, I'll take all of these _lovely_ fans down a little trip I like to call, robiticizer road." I wasn't sure, but when Eggman looked at all of us, standing near the tennis court, his gaze seemed to rest on me for a moment. I was scared.

"I'll take you up on your offer." NiGHTs said bravely, reaching her hand out to shake with Eggman. He just turned away, as if he didn't even notice NiGHT's hand.

"Very well. Follow me to my court of choice."

"That guy's rotten." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Beat! I didn't know you were here!" I said in surprise. Beat looked serious, and I'm guessing that he doesn't look that way often.

"I was here Squirt, I saw it all." It didn't even bother me that he was calling me 'Squirt' anymore.

"Well, I guess we should go cheer NiGHTs on." I said, but just then, Omochao swooped down.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to do that." It said. "Doctor Eggman said that it is a private court, so no one is allowed to go. But don't worry! You'll still be able to watch the match on the television." Omochao pointed up at the TV. It already showed NiGHTs and Eggman preparing for the match. They then were on the court, and everyone was holding their breath. NiGHTs lost the first round, and everone started to worry if they were going to be turned into one of Eggman's armies.

"Don't worry," I spoke up, "NiGHTs won't let us down." Everyone turned to look at me, but they weren't angry, they actually looked relieved. Then, something terrible happened up on the screen, Eggman threw some spiky electric balls at NiGHTs, and one of them hit her! NiGHTs wasn't able to return the ball, being to busy getting electrocuted, so Eggman got the point.

NiGHTs won the next two points, so she won the second round. The next round, Eggman didn't even score one point! I could tell that NiGHTs was at the top of her game now, and I didn't worry anymore. In fact, I was starting to thoroughly enjoy watching NiGHTs make Eggman look like a fool.

"Look at him!" I said to Beat, laughing.

"He seriously don't have a chance." Beat replied, with a little grin. Everyone seemed to know now, that Eggman wasn't going to win. They were all chatting with each other, I think I even saw Shadow giving Silver a Wet Willy.

Surprise surprise, (not really) NiGHTs beat Eggman! Everyone yelled happily when we saw her score the winning point. "Yeah, NiGHTs!" Blaze and I cheered. Beat was even doing a little victory dance, in NiGHT's honor.

So this, I must say, has pretty much been the best day ever! Even, if my brother tackled me as soon as I stepped into the house. Seriously, it's like he was waiting there all day, just so that he could pounce on me. He did say that he has "Better things to do then wait for my little sister all day," but I don't buy it. Anyway, I was too happy about the tennis match to even be mad at Forrest! I think, that I should start practicing tennis, so maybe one day, I could go to the Superstars Tournament again. Except, I wouldn't be watching that time, I'd be playing.


End file.
